


call me cupid

by echokomfloukru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Matchmaking, M/M, Matchmaking, side: clary/izzy/simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Izzy tries to set Jace up





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacelitwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/gifts).



“Raj.”

The boy looks at the sound of his name, taking a long look at his best friend.

“I know that look. That look only leads to trouble. I'm in.”

Isabelle high fives him, sitting down on the edge of his desk, “I knew I could count on you.”

Raj folds his page in half, sliding it back into his book bag.

“Whose life are we ruining today?”

Isabelle rolls her eyes, looking at her nails, “Jace.”

“Tell me more.”

“He has a crush.”

Raj's leans forward, completely interested in the subject now, “On who?”

Isabelle shushes him, pointing to a table in the corner where Jace was attempting to subtly peek at the new student Meliorn from behind a book.

“He does know that he's being totally obvious, right?”

“Nope.”

Isabelle pops the ‘p’, eliciting a snort from Raj.

“My brothers are helpless when it comes to matters of the heart. That's why they have me.”

“And what about your love life, Isabelle?”

Isabelle hums, taking a piece of gum out of her purse, “Clary and Simon hacen un buen equipo.”

Someone behind them coughs awkwardly and Isabelle laughs a little at Raphael's face expression.

“Tienes un sabor horrible.”

Isabelle walks over to Raphael menacingly, knowing the boy wouldn't back down one bit.

“Muérdeme.”

Raphael shakes his head, with a exaggerated look of disgust, “Never.”

Raj looks at the both of them in confusion, suddenly wishing he paid more attention in class.

The bell rings and everyone starts moving.

“See you at lunch?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

Raj walks away with a laugh.  
*  
Isabelle shows up late to Mr. Garroway’s class. She takes a seat in the back next to, surprise, Meliorn.

“I don't think we've met before. I'm Isabelle.”  
*  
Raj meets her at her locker after class is over.

“How'd it go?”

“We traded numbers so Jace should be expecting a call around, say 6.”

Raj laughs, “This should be interesting.”  
*  
Jace looks down at in his phone in confusion, “Who is this?”

“It's Meliorn. Is Isabelle there?”

Jace looks towards where she is in the kitchen with narrowed eyes, “She just stepped out, actually. I'll make sure she knows you called.”

He tossed his phone on the couch, stalking over to the kitchen table.

“Izzy. Wanna tell me why Meliorn is calling my phone asking for you?”

Izzy looks at, eyes wide and innocent. It was a good thing he knew too well to fall for that.

“I have no idea.”

“Izzy….”

Her facade cracks and she smiles, rising out of her chair with the speed of cheetah and backing away from him.

“I think you'd two would be cute together.”

Then, she takes off with Jace right behind her. He catches her before she lock herself in the bathroom, slamming her lightly on the couch.

“You asked for it.”

Izzy struggles to breathe while under attack with tickles.

“Meliorn is really cute.”

Jace pushes her off the couch, trying to laugh along with her.

“I don't have a crush.”

Izzy rolls her eyes, getting to her feet and fixing her hair, “Whatever you say, Jacey.”  
*  
Ms. Rollins looks at her class, well, mostly just one student.

“Isabelle?”

Isabelle rattles off the answer with the smugness of a king. 

“Correct, as always.”

“Okay class. Groups of three. Either you choose or I do.”

Clary turns to Isabelle, resting a hand on the girl's leg, “You, me and Si?”

Isabelle smirks, eyes dipping low for a moment, “Maybe later, I have something else planned for right now. Take Raj.”

Clary nods, obviously itching to ask. Isabelle gives her a quick kiss, “I'll explain later. Give Simon my love.”

Clary nods, then heads over to the table that Simon is sitting at with Raj behind her.

Isabelle gets up, tugging at her bracelet. She walks over to Jace, “You're working with me.”

Jace nods, opening up the book and flipping through the pages, “Whose our third person?”

“That would be me.”

Jace freezes, turning to his head to the right as Meliorn takes the middle seat. (He was going to blame this all on, Izzy.)

Meliorn smiled at him, “Are you okay? You look really tense?”

Jace nods, shifting in his seat, “Yeah, I'm okay.”

Izzy looks away, mumbling under her breath, “Well, that was awkward.”

Jace relaxes, making easy small talk with Meliorn and trying to help Izzy as much as he can, but he knows she would rather just do everything herself.

Izzy looks at the both of them, feeling proud. She starts humming under the breath; Meliorn's lips quirk up and Izzy knows they knows she's singing Can You Feel The Love Tonight from the Lion King.

Isabelle sighs, releasing her hair from its ponytail, “You should come over later so we can finish this. I'll be back.”  
Jace watches her go then turns back to Meliorn, “You should.”

Meliorn leans forward, “I'd love to. You can text me your address.”

Jace nods, remembering that he has Meliorn's number with a small smile.

“Word of advice: If Izzy offers to cook, say no.”  
*  
Meliorn knocks on the door, checking their phone to make sure they has the correct address. They turn as the hear a car pull up, watching as the oddly spray painted van stops in front of the house.

Isabelle walks out, turning to give Clary and Simon a goodbye kiss. Meliorn raises their eyebrows at that before shrugging.

Isabelle takes out her key, unlocking the door, “How long were you out here?”

Meliorn steps inside, “Not long.”  
*  
Jace steps out of the bathroom, holding the towel firmly around his waist.

He wanders into the living room at the same time the front door opens, eyes widening in alarm. 

Isabelle stops in her tracks, looking at Meliorn who's looking at Jace.

“Well, if this is how you treat all your guest….”

Jace clears her throat, red spreading across his features, “I'm gonna go get dressed.”

Jace practically runs to his room and Izzy directs them to the kitchen.

“Let's get started shall we?”  
*  
They end up on the couch watching Harry Potter. Izzy takes a picture of them and sends it to Raj.

I: they're so adorable  
R: heart eyes emoji jace looks so in love  
I: ikr

Izzy gets another text, smiling when she sees it.  
S: star wars marathon  
C: you can't resist the force  
S: join the dark side  
I: give me 10 minutes

Izzy rises, “This is fun, but it looks like I have somewhere to go.”

“Tell Simon and Clary I said hi.”  
*  
Jace ends up falling asleep with his head on Meliorn's shoulder. Meliorn has head tilted back, mouth open as he snores lightly.

Isabelle sneaks in at three, stopping as she spots the both of them. 

She hears footsteps and rushes to wake them up.

“Parents! Up! Now!”

Jace rises quickly, “Hide him in your room?”

Izzy nods, dragging them away. Jace rushes to his room. The last thing he needed was Maryse or Robert finding him like that. (What were they doing up so late anyway?)  
*  
Isabelle waits awhile before peeking her head out.

She makes her way to Jace's room, Meliorn following her.

“Have fun.”

Jace rolls his eyes, letting Meliorn into his room.

“Your parents don't mind you staying the night do they?”

“Nope.”

Meliorn doesn't say that they don't have any parents, but that's a story for another time.  
*  
Meliorn sits next to Jace at lunch the next day.

“Your parents don't know?”

Jace shakes his head, “My brother, Alec, came out before he went off to college. It didn't go so well.”

Meliorn takes his hand, “Well, you don't have to hide around me.”  
*  
Jace pauses the movie, turning to Meliorn, “Why don't we ever go back to your house?”

Meliorn stands up, holding up his hand, “Come on.”  
*  
Jace looks around in appreciation, “You live by yourself?”

Meliorn nods, heading to the fridge, “Yeah, want anything to drink?”

Jace shrugs, “Water would be nice. Where are you parents?”

“Dead.”

Meliorn takes a knife, cutting an apple into several slices. Jace looks away, “My parents died too.”

Meliorn looks at them in confusion, “I thought….”

Jace shakes his head, “The Lightwoods took me in afterwards. They're my parents in every sense of the word.”

Meliorn nods, absorbing all the information, “Let's watch TV, shall we?”  
*  
Jace walks towards the door, waving goodbye to Meliorn.

Izzy opens the door, excitement written across her face.

Jace holds up his hand, “Nothing happened.”

Izzy pouts, “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Jace sheds his jacket, leaning down to take off his shoes, “He's not into me. We are just friends.”

Izzy huffs, walking away in irritation.

“Raj, it's time to play ball.”  
*  
Jace looks around in confusion. Where was everyone? 

The door opens and Meliorn is pushed inside the old music room, glaring at the person behind them.

Simon smiles helplessly, “Sorry, no hard feelings.”

Meliorn takes a look at Jace, clearly irritated, “This was your idea?”

Jace shakes his head, “Izzy told me Alec was here.”

Meliorn laughs, “Your sister is a devious one.”

Jace nods, putting his hands in his pockets, “She thinks we should date.”

Meliorn smiles humorlessly, “And what do you think?”

“I think….”

Jace breaks off with a shake of his head, suddenly being overwhelmed with shyness.

“Just ask him out already.”

Clary gives him a frustrated look from the little window on the door.

Jace opens his mouth, but Meliorn beats him to the punch.

“Yes, I would. Movie night?”

Jace nods with a sheepish smile, “It's a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't turn out how i expected but i hope you liked it


End file.
